The present invention is used by plumbers and mechanics continuously engaged in assembling and removing hydraulic lines which require the handling of axially placed fasteners which can only be torqued with open-ended wrenches. Such tasks involve the frequent placement and removal of the wrench from the nut for the completion of a single operation. Such tasks, which are time wasting and exasperating, can be greatly facilitated if an efficient and practicable ratcheting wrench can be devised to deal with them.
The present invention is designed to provide such a ratcheting wrench with a practicably sized head which makes it usable under most confined space conditions; which can be simply and smoothly opened and closed to fit perfectly around a nut fastener perpendicular to its axis, and functions as a standard ratching wrench without subjecting the fastener to damaging wear that may be caused by repeatedly clamping mechanism. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,679; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US2004/0194589 and U.S. 2005/0044999).